Maximum ride :high school
by maximum power
Summary: Fang is the new kid at school but no one seems to like him at first but max dose but what will happen when max introduces fang to her fiends will they except him or will they reject him ?
1. Chapter 1

_**max pov**_

Ah high school full of touter and humiliation not that any of that bothers me i'm pretty confident but it dose seem to bother alot of other people . Ok so its a monday morning and it's the first day after summer the only thing im looking forward to is seeing my best friends iggy, his girlfriend nudge and my other best friend right now im still in bed not wanting to get out but i have to or my mum will kill me.

When i had finally rolled out of bed i went downstairs to find a plate of food on the table wich was chocolate chip pankcakes with syrup on top and a note next to it that says :

"max  
sorry had to leave before you got up but had to take ella to the doctors but i will see you tonight love you xx"

i said at the note and said "love you to mum" so after i put the note down i ate my breakfast and then headed of to school.

When i got to school i ran into iggy straight away and when he saw me he smirked and said "hey whats up maxie so you seen the new kid yet?" i punched him in the arm for calling me maxie he knows i hate that name but then i laugh "ok first never call me that again and second of all what new kid?" iggy rubbed his arm and sighed "just some weierd goth kid i think but anyway we've got to get to class MAXIE!" one he said the name he ran for it and i chased after him but as he turned a corner i wentr to follow him but just came in contact with a rock hard chest wich nocked me straight on my but and when i looked up to see who i had run into i saw someone i didn't know but OH MY GOD was he how he was tall about 5 foot nine i think and he had jet black hair and he was wearing all black and before i knew it i realised i was staring at him so i look away and started to i snaped my head back round when i heard him say something but i didn't hear what so i stuttered "w-w-what did you say s-s-sorry" he smirked and said "i said are you ok" and then he lended me a hand to me wich i took and he helped me up.

once i was up i dusted myself off and then said "yeah i'm fine thanks i'm max by the way" i stook out my hand he shook it and said " fang" i just nodded and laughed "good name i like it " he smired and laughed "thanks" i opened my mouth to say sorry for bumping into him but the bell went then so i said goodbye to him and went to my locker to get out my art book and then went off to class.

When i got into class i sat down at the back of the class like i always do in art because non of my friends are in the class and i got out my sketch book and start to doodel in it like i also i do every lesson.

i put my head down and do a bit of sketching in my sketch book. i keeps doing this until i hears the classroom door open so I put my head up and see fang walking in. At first I just stares at him but then put my head back down so he doesn't notice me staring at him. When my head is down I think of him but I get snapped out if my thoughts when the teacher says " so who wi work with fang for our project" at first no one says anything so I say " I will".

A/N hope u liked it please review and sorry is so short thanks


	2. Chapter 2

fang pov

Wow i started my day off just great first i knocked a persons drink down them and then when i was on my way to the front office i knocked some girl on her butt the most beautifull girl i've ever seen but i still knocked her on her butt.I also found out that her name is max and i wanted to find out more about her but she had to head of to her lesson and i justed watched her walk away but then i remembered i had to go to the front office so i can get my timetable.

So after just standing there like a idiot for like five minuets i headed of to the front office where i got my timetable and it turned out i had art first lesson thank god i have my sketch pad in my bag i like never leave home without it. When get my art class i knock on the door and the teacher tells me to come in so i walk in and the teacxher says "ah you must be our newest student come on in" i take another step into the classroom and when i do i see that max is sat at the back of the class so i smile at her my half smirk version of a smile and she smiles back and then gets back on with her work i'm just saring at her but then i hear the teacher say " ok class this is...?" i don't answer for a second but then in put in "fang" so the teacher just carries on "fang he is new to this school so i do want you to make him feel welcome ok and also fang we are starting a project today so will anyone volenter to be fangs partner?" no one puts there hand up or says anything at first but then i hear "i'll work with him" and then the teacher says "ah thank you max ok fang go and sit next to max " i just nod and go sit next to her and when i do she laughs "so first you knock me on my butt and now where partners its kinda ironic right" i just nod in response so she sighs "you don't talk much do you " i just nod again"well thats fine but you will have to talk to me during the project ok because i'm not doing all the work and also give me your timetable." at this i ask "why?" so she replies "so i can see if we are in any other classes toghther" so then i give her my timetable and she looks at it for a minuet and then she looks up at me with a smile on her face and says "well lucky for you were in all the same classes well except for pe but who cares i skip it half the time anyway" i look up and say "i've not been to a single pe lesson in two whole years" her smile semse to brighten up once i said that so she leans in and wispered "well we can skip toghther then" i smirk at her and then we turn to the teacher who just started talking about the project.

Once the teacher was done talking i turned to maxc who said "ok i think our project subject should be music like one side your fav music and bands and on the other side my fav music and band ok what is your faverate band?" i sighe " i've got to say paramore i just love them i don't know why i just do" she laughes and stutters"ooo-hhh mmm-yyy ggg-ooo-dd that is my favorite band to that is so strang ok so what is you favorite song?" i laughe "it's got to be ain't it fun i love that song" she smiles and sighs "sorry but for me it's got to be misery buisness so now how about for it across the top we have paramore in red letters on a black background and now how to seperate the side your half can be for ain't it fun and mine can be misery buisness " i just nod and say "that sounds grate" she nodded and then chirps " ok so why don't we just start a few sketches" i nod and then we get our sketch books out and for the rest of the lesson we just do sketches and then the bell gose and we get ready to got to science toghther.

A/N hey guys hope u liked it sorry for the spelling mistakes and sorry it's so short hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY GUYS SOS IVE BEEN SO MIA LATELY BUT I WILL POST A CHAPTER BUT SATURDAY NIGHT LOVE U ALL XX_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**max pov**_

I was really happy me and fang got paired up for the art project he was funny and made me smile which is weird because i don't smile that much not even for my best friend iggy and god he is fucking hilarious. Me and fang were in all the same classes today and straight after art we walked to science together. We walked in silence at first but then it annoyed me because i hated silence so i blurted out "so why you move here" he looked down at me and said " my dad just opened up a new cupcake shop here called flyaway cupcakes don't ask me why though " i just nodded then said " i might check it out sometime i do love cupcakes" he just smirked at this and then we turned into our science room.

When we walked into science we walked straight up to the teacher he turned looked at us and then said "ah this must be our new student nick" fang just nodded and handed him a slip of paper our teacher read it and nodded and then said "ok well here is your text book you need for the next few years nick and you also need to catch up on what you have missed so far which means you need a tutor and it looks like you already know max here so is she ok to be your tutor?" fang just nodded and so did i when our teacher asked me.

We walked to the back of the class and sat down i turned to fang and said "so your real names nick hey" he just nodded and rolled his eyes at the name.

_**A/N HEY GUYS SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS ONE CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND AS SOON AS I GET SOME I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD LOVE YOU ALLXX **_


End file.
